A Sweet Ray of Sunshine
by Mystic Angel 007
Summary: Diplomatic mission for peace treaty changes with man handling of one of Kirk's bridge crew. Then a child is abducted onto the Enterprise for her safety...There are mad Admirals, blatant disregard for Federation rules & a lot of McCoy thoughts & cracks
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A sweet ray of sunshine that loved yellow**  
>Fandom: <strong>Star Trek  
><strong>Part:<strong> 1/7**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Main Characters: <strong>Doctor 'Bones' McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Jim Kirk, Spock**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Unfortunately I do not own the characters, except the O.C. 

The United Federation of Planet's flagship, USS Enterprise was on a diplomatic mission of extended urgency and importance to a newly discovered planet called Keto Major. A mission that was of strategic importance to the Federation's current and bloody war against the Klingon Empire.

The landing party was made up of the Enterprise's finest. The Captain James Kirk, First Officer/Science Officer Spock, ship's surgeon McCoy, Chief Engineer Scott and Communications officer Uhura. All were dressed in formal uniforms or as DR McCoy colourfully stated _'damned candy ass money suits'_. This joviality eased the tension and the group laughed (except Spock) before they beamed down for a meeting with the newly established government of the planet.

About an hour had passed and McCoy and Scotty were noticeably fidgety, fortunately none of the government delegation seemed to pay them much notice. As more time passed they fidgeted more, like school boys at assembly.

_'Fleet would not be impressed with their flag ship's Chief Surgeon and Chief Engineer if they heard about this_' Kirk mused. He was snapped from his train of thought when the Prime Minister suggested an hour's adjournment for lunch. Kirk smiled and nodded his approval as that would give him a chance to talk to Scotty and Bones about their respective behaviours of the last three hours.

"I would like to acquaint myself with the depositories of knowledge on this particular area of Keto Major." Spock said after the government delegates had departed.

"Some people call that a library, Spock." McCoy said drily as he bounced on his feet. It was good to be able to move around after three hours of being seated on chairs that were not that comfortable.

"So they do, Bones." Kirk said as he nodded his approval to Spock.

Scotty declared his intentions to get a bite to eat and Kirk waved him ahead as he pulled Bones aside. Jim was going to enjoy some local cuisine in a quaint nearby café but he had a gut feeling making him hesitant as Uhura peeled off from the other Enterprise officers gently tossing off an explanation with her melodic alto. She was going to visit the market stalls she had seen on their way from the beam in point.

Jim asked Bones to stay with her. Something about this whole planet still felt a little off though he couldn't pin point what exactly. It wasn't because he saw Uhura as weak that he wanted Bones to stay with her, she was anything but. No, he had one of his famous Kirk gut feelings, unfortunately even Spock had to admit that they were _'amazingly accurate'._

Arriving at the café he was vaguely amused by the archaic style vaguely reminiscent of the 1960's United States as he donned a smooth smile at the pretty although four-eyed waitress and ordered an item from the menu that sounded from the description to be like an American style hamburger. Some of the things that the waitress described sounded similar to vegetables, though he couldn't be too sure and after that one experience on Centaurus VI….

Placing the menu back on the table he eyed the duo walking off towards the markets; they took a right and were out of sight. _She'll be fine, Bones won't let anything happen. And she's competent in basic hand to hand training. _Scotty came over from a nearby table, pulled up a chair and Jim told him what he'd ordered and he called the waitress over and got the same but without the unidentified greenish sauce.

Jim struck up a conversation with Scotty about the childlike fidgety antics of himself and Bones at the morning's meeting with the Government party. "Starfleet officers, especially those from the Enterprise and under _my_ command should be above such childish actions! I hope that for the remainder of this mission you shall remember that Mr. Scott?" he said sternly but with the hint of a smile on his lips. In honest truth he was bored as much as they were.

Scotty apologized in his way and agreed not to sit opposite the doctor or to condone nor reproduce any of his antics during the rest of the mission. Then the meals arrived and conversation lessoned to jibbing between friends without ranks around mouthfuls of 'burgers'. Kirk kept any eye on the street outside looking to the corner that his colleagues and friends had walked around a few minutes ago. The niggling feeling that something was off still present.

Doctor McCoy had talked to Nyota Uhura and half lied about why he had opted to go to the markets with her over lunch with Jim. He simply said he was after something specific and conveniently failed to mention the order that Jim had given him to _'stick to her like glue'_.

Uhura was trying on some items of local clothing that resembled caftans. This was really boring to Bones and he informed Nyota that he was going to be nearby looking for a knick-knack for Jim's upcoming birthday. "What is it with women and clothes anyway?" he chuckled to himself.

In the corner of his eye some isles over from him, he saw an orange object. Knowing how much Jim Kirk hated the colour orange because he was allergic to the fruit Bones couldn't resist the irony and wandered over. On closer inspection he realised it was a vase and the ugliest one he had ever seen.

_Can't wait to see the kid's face when he opens this_. He paid for the vase and got the vendor to wrap it. _One less thing for a Chief Medical Officer to waste time on_ he thought.

He started to chat to the vendor about some of the other interesting items he had and temporarily forgot about how Kirk had asked him to keep his eyes on Uhura. That was after all why he was skipping lunch with the boys.

Nyota bought two of the garments; one was emerald green with tiny silver stars around the waist which went to almost her ankles. The other was black with a split from the knee down and had a slightly lower neck and both looked amazing compared to the blandness of her formal attire.

Next she looked at a stall that had jewellery; the girl running the stall seemed a bit young (about 10 at a guess) and spoke very quietly. Her eyes so much like McCoy's, the colour such a captivating shade of blue. Picking up a silver bracelet to accompany the new green dress she asked the girl if she had earrings with the same intricate design. She excused herself to ask her _fathe_r who was in a nearby and line of sight dodgy drinking establishment. As she was walking over there Uhura gasped at how thin she was and noted her accentuated limp.

A few minutes passed as Uhura browsed the other jewellery. The girl returned and rummaged around in a box under the table until she found the items she was after. She apologised profusely for having not found it in the first place.

"That's fine pet," Uhura said sweetly as she paid for them. It was then she noticed the very fresh bruise starting to form on the girl's wrist that she had not noticed before she had gone to converse with her_ father_.

Uhura asked the girl what had happened in regards to the marks on both her wrists and the only thing she heard her say was; "Go! Please….. if I talk to you he'll know! I don't want to make him mad again, please"….. she had to strain her trained ears to hear.

Uhura was sure this was to make sure no one else could hear her words. She opened her mouth to respond to what she had been told when the girl suddenly tensed up. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy your purchase, please stop by again." said the girl with a noticeably fake smile and she dropped her eyes.

_Why did she just say that? _Uhura thought slightly confused by her rigid body language and bowed head. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder which she thought was just McCoy as he often did that to her and paid it no mind. The noises of stalls being dismantled for the day were becoming more pronounced and meant that Uhura had to use more volume each time she spoke to the girl.

The child had started packing up like Uhura wasn't even there. Caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realised that McCoy's arm was still on her shoulder and it was rather annoying and intrusive even for him. _Sometimes he doesn't act the gentleman, more like the captain in his younger days._

"Really doctor I…" she stopped as she had turned and was looking at a man that was definitely not the doctor. A hand flew over her mouth and she dropped the bag with her new purchases to free her hand. The assailants other hand went around her waist and began to pull her strongly towards an alley some metres away. What alarmed Uhura was that she couldn't see the doctor and that everyone that could see her didn't even seem to raise an eyebrow at the site.

The man was wearing all dark colours, navy maybe. He had boots, the heavy duty ones with laces, they too were dark. Above one eye he had a scar which was long and old. Ratty shoulder length dark hair. He smelled horrible -like someone that needed a bath.

She tried to scream but through the hand over her mouth and the noise she couldn't even hear it herself. She tried to bite him and he pulled a dagger from his belt and held it flush against her cheek. As he had to take the hand off her mouth Uhura yelled for the doctor but only got three of the letters out before it was replaced roughly by the one that had been around her waist. The blade was back at her throat.

"Give me your money!" he growled.

Meanwhile his_ daughter_ who had been witness to this offence many times and knew what would happen knew that she to do something. This wasn't right. He had never killed but even at her age she figured it would only be a matter of time with his temper.

_She's not like the others. She knew I was here. Talked to me like a person. She seems to care. I can't let him hurt her - I can't! She called out for someone, a doctor?_ She scanned the surrounding market area._ Wait, his uniform is kinda like her….I hope this is him._ Even if _he_ was going to hurt her for this she had to help the nice lady in red.

In the alley Uhura was still fighting despite the daggers constant pressure on her throat. His gross breath hot on her face. Getting feed up with her resistance he used the dagger to rip the collar back on her formal tunic top; she was between him and the wall. He kept pushing her into it, harder and harder. Her back ached from the bricks. It was hurting her but she would not back down. But as the minutes ticked by without any one coming to her aid she grew worried.

The girl had limped as fast as she could over to the man in blue. He was calling out a name, hopefully the name of the woman in red as he was looking up and down isles of dismantling stalls. _I never shoulda left her alone. Jim is gonna have my guts for garters. Where is she?_

"The lady like you, red shirt, alley, help her! Quickly, he'll hurt her bad mister!" she said.

"Shit!" He gave the mystery panting girl Jim's vase and high tailed it to the alley she had pointed to as fast as his old bones would carry him.

Uhura was scratching and clawing which seemed to make him more determined. _Son of a bitch! _McCoy saw red.

He right hooked the monster of a man from behind who let Uhura go and faced the person that had hit him. McCoy was shorter and of lesser build, phaser less and wondered if he could handle what he'd taken on. _First do no harm be damned, he attacked Uhura. This is for the Enterprise!_ He side stepped as the guy tried to get one back at him with a thrust of the dagger. Then McCoy kicked him in the knee and he let out a scream. _Take that you slimy perverted bastard. _Then he pulled his arm back at a painful angle until the dagger hit the ground with a clunk.

_"_Don't mess with any of StarFleet - you mess with all of us. You sick, sad bastard!" Uhura said as she straitened up. With the man still on the ground she kicked him in the ribs twice before McCoy held her back. The _thing_ had passed out and was bleeding from the punch McCoy gave his jaw.

"Easy, I know what he did but I don't want to patch him up and if ya'll keep kickin' I may have to do just that okay? Shhh, I'm right here," and he embraced her shaking form.

Uhura told Bones about the girl and he told her that's why he had found her.

Uhura looked into his baby blues. "She knew he'd hurt her and she still saved me from that…that..we can't leave her here! He'll hurt her again. He's her father, doctor."

"Hey, you're alright now, stop them tears. Thata girl. Now I don't think she should stay with a father like him either. Right now he's out for the count but I'm worried about you too darlin'. Don't lie to me now. Are you okay?" His southern accent always asserted itself when he was emotional.

"I think so doctor. I just…you timing was my saving grace," she smiled at him as she re-buttoned her tunic top with shaking hands. "I can't stop thinking about her. What he'll do when he's conscious again. I grew up in a home like that. I know what it's like."

_I had no idea, does explain why she wants to put the kid first though _Bones thought. His piercing blue eyes watery in that instance.

"Now I won't lie to you, from what I've read and Spock told me about the planet and its history a 'police establishment' is non-existent. Current Government probably won't make one, lose too many voters. Politics eh? Its people like the kid who get screwed over. Crime statistics don't exist but I'll wager that they would be like Earth was in the late 1990's. Come on, I'll help you get outta here. Lean on me, you're in shock and that's no wonder. And don't argue I'm the doctor." Supporting some of her weight they left the alley. Nyota was still breathing hard, slightly shaking in McCoy's support.

"Doctor, there she is," he followed where she was pointing; sure enough the kid was packing up like nothing had happened. The marketplace was almost empty and notably quieter.

He took a few steps towards her when his communicator chirped. "Kirk to McCoy." he sighed "McCoy here Jim."

"Bones, is Uhura with you? I can't raise her on her comm?"

He looked over his shoulder to the lady in the red tunic with mascara all down her cheeks. "Yes Jim, on our way back now." _Jim is gonna kill me and ask questions later. _

"Better late than never Bones. Kirk out." He continued the few steps to where the girl was. "Excuse me Miss? Thank you for helping me and my friend, you were very brave."

The young girl looked up at him. Her eyes so much a reflection of his. "I'm not brave," she sad sombrely "Now he'll hurt me. But I couldn't let him hurt the lady; your friend was nice to me. She didn't pretend I wasn't there. It made a nice change."

Bones thought about what she had told him. "You can't stay here alone and from what I've seen so far it isn't safe," and he held out his large hand. The girl took a moment and hesitantly put her tiny one in it.

"Where are we going? Am I in trouble?" Fear evident in her voice.

_Good Lord, what did he do to this kid? I believe in stranger danger but this is unbelievable._"You are far from in trouble, miss. We-" he motioned to Uhura who was walking a few paces ahead "- would like to thank you properly for your assistance. Is that okay?" he knelt down to her level with a crack of his aging knees. _Damn, her eyes are like Joanna's._

"Alright mister, just please don't hurt me okay?" she cast her eyes to Uhura.

Bones wanted to sigh but held it inside."I, we, won't hurt ya, promise. Come on," They caught up to Uhura and trekked back to the Government buildings. _Why can't I think of anything to say? Normally everyone is telling me to shut up. I wonder how Uhura is deep down, that must have freaked her right out._

During the walk back the girl got one of Uhura's hands and one of the doctors. _Maybe if I stay quiet they will forget me and I can go away with them. They are not from here, the clothes are wrong. I wonder where they are from? Anywhere is better than here. Just stay quiet and keep smiling. _

The trio rounded the corner Jim had watched Uhura and Bones disappear around when he had been in the café with Scotty. All the other officer's eyes went straight to the girl and she began to worry even more.

_Who are they? Why are they staring at me, and who is the one that's coming over?_

_Who is she? _"Uhura, Bones. Who is this?" he asked as the girl hid behind Bones. The question took Bones by surprise to and he takes a few seconds to decide how best to answer.

Uhura walked closer and Jim eyes her, "What happened to you? Bones?"

Scotty takes Uhura aside and talks to her as Spock joins the group around the girl. _That one has funny ears and he's green, he looks funny. I hope he isn't mean. _

"Well….Jim this is wait I don't know her name." Bones said after a pause.

"Doctor, you don't know her name and she is hiding behind you?" Spock inquired.

"It's a long story Spock. I'll ask her then I'll tell you'se the whole story okay? Go and see if Uhura is okay so ya don't freak her out more," and he turned and knelt before her.

Spock went and listened to Uhura tell her side of the story, tears and all. Scotty was noticeably enraged. Spock asked her a few questions after she told him that Leonard got the monster and Scotty said "He's damned lucky it was the doc and not me!"

Through a gentle approach McCoy had gotten the girl to tell him her name was Lily. She got agitated every time Jim asked her something and wouldn't answer him. Bones asked her to stay there for a moment so he could talk to the Captain and she hesitantly agreed.

_Captain? That doesn't sound good. I know there talking about me._

Spock came over to Jim and Bones, Lily wandered over to Uhura, the nice lady in red. Scotty was still at her side, also in red but with pants like the doctor's. "I believe owe you a thanks young lady," She looked at him. W_hat a funny voice._

"Are you okay? I got to your friend as fast as I could." Uhura pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you." Lily smiled. Scotty walked to the gathering of Jim, Bones and Spock and let Uhura and Lily have a moment.

"I told you Jim, she told me where Uhura was even though she knew she'd cop it from him later. She is very brave and I and possibly Uhura from the look of them over there won't leave her to take it".

Kirk sighed; as much as he loathed the next words he would say he was the Captain. "We can talk to the Government but we all know that they most likely won't do a thing….. What about StarFleet? What are you going to do Bones, just ignore the Prime Directive? Damn it Bones!"

"Captain, she did help save Uhura. I think we should at least try," Scotty threw his opinion in.

"I agree with Scotty, come on Jim, we both know you've bent the rules from time to time. _Kobyashi Maru_ anyone?" Bones shot back at Jim.

"There is no need for sarcasm Doctor. Though it is a hard decision ultimately we have to complete this mission successfully for the good of the Federation," Spock said.

McCoy's face was adorned with a frown. "I'll not be a part of anything on this planet! What he's done to her that I know of - and I am sure there is more- is illegal! Damn it Jim! She's what 10? How can you live with yourself if we leave her! You too Spock!" His voice was gaining volume and starting to attract the attention of the two man security team a few metres away.

"Okay, okay Bones. You beam her up and document any bruises or injuries. Scotty get a security team to beam down and pick up her father. I'll go into the conference with Spock. Uhura can stay with us, I'd like to keep an eye on her and you'll have your hands full Bones," Kirk ordered. _StarFleet will be mad as hell about this. Damn it Bones, she's just a child and I can't stand by knowing what will happen to her._

Kirk, Spock and Uhura walked back into the Government conference room. McCoy talked to Lily while Scotty called two more redshirts down and when they materialised it scared Lily.

_You banana brain! She's never seen a transporter let alone used one. _"Lily, I'm a doctor. My name is Leonard McCoy but you can call me _Bones._ We are going to go up to the Enterprise. It's a ship in space, it's my home." He paused to let her soak in what he'd said so far.

" I am going to give you a check-up, okay? Nothing to worry about," _Was that for her or me_? "Hold my hand and close your eyes. That's it. Hold my hand and when we get there I'll show you the whole ship".

Lily shuddered and McCoy picked up on it straight away.

"I know It's a lot to take in but you're really brave and doing great," he gave her hand a squeeze. He comm-ed the transporter chief and the next thing Lily knew he told her to open her eyes and she was in a strange room.

"This is the transporter room but we'd better get to sick bay as I don't know how long the Captain will be,"

Lily shivered at that name, captain, but followed _Bones _around the strange new environment. When they reached the sick bay so many people had stared at her. _They know that I don't belong here, they can see I don't deserve this._

"Welcome to my domain. Take a seat on the bed. Okay, before we start I want you to know that if you feel scared at any time I'll stop okay?" Upon he nervous nod he continued.

"I need to use this camera to take photos to use as evidence," she seemed to be confused by the last word and donned a lost look.

"Um, to show what happened to you? Does that make sense?" she nodded. "Okay, let me look at those wrists…..".

Snap, snap went the camera. And so an hour later the exam was over. Only once had she asked him to stop and at that point he introduced her to Christine who took over.

"No signs of sexual abuse doctor," Bones sighed in relief, at least that hadn't happened.

"X-rays showed multiple fractures on the legs and arms. Jesus Chris, who does that to a kid?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know - evil people. She is very underweight for her age too."

_Tell me about it, she's like a leaf. _"Put in a portable drip please and tell her that I'll be right back."

Nurse Christine Chapel nodded and set about carrying out the Doctor's request. McCoy closed the door to his office before he contacted Jim. "McCoy to Kirk."

"Kirk here, what is it Bones?"

"Good and bad news Jim. More breaks and fractures than even you have but there was no sexual abuse evident. How are things down there going?" Bones asked.

"You were right. Government won't help us or her. Likely to return her to her father's care." He heard Bones curse politics. "Spock is going to search for records of her family now. Do you now her last name? Then he can talk to 'Fleet"._ But we both know what they'll say – no interference._

"I will ask her Jim. She did very well. She's a brave kid."

"I know that Bones. Risked her safety for a stranger. Kirk Out".

McCoy exited his office and walked over to the bio bed where Lily had a portable drip hooked up to her arm. "Sorry about that but you need it to be strong. Let's go for a walk around. I need to ask you another question if that's okay?"

"Okay Bones. Christine is really nice," Lily said as he gently lifted her off the bio bed careful not to pull the IV from her arm.

He smiled. _Around you she is, me hah! H_e guided her from sickbay towards the rec room. _I can play Uno or something while we go over family. _So he set about teaching Lily to play Uno. Chekov joined them and as he was closer to her age they seemed to get along very well indeed. _Hell, maybe she fancies him? There's only a decade or about that age difference between them._

**End of Chapter one.**

9 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Sweet Ray of Sunshine**  
>Part: <strong>2/7**  
>Fandom: <strong>Star Trek**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Main Characters: <strong>Doctor 'Bones' McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Jim Kirk, Spock**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Unfortunately I do not own the characters, except the O.C.

Chapter 2

The meeting with the Government had adjourned for the day and the rest of the landing party had beamed back to the Enterprise. Everyone that knew of the day's events was not in a positive mood.

Doctor McCoy was called away when Scotty and the security team returned with Lily's_ father. _He left her with Pavel Chekov, just before walking out the automatic door he glanced back and could see the anxiety in her eyes, she wanted him to stay. _The brass will have Jim's ass for this. We should not have brought him on board. It will be a political nightmare. _

Bones mad sure Lily's_ father_ would be out a while longer with a handy hypo and had him locked in the brig under Scotty's guard then he joined Jim Kirk, Spock and Uhura standing in the briefing room.

"So, any luck Jim?" His heart sank at Jim's body language. "Oh that little huh?" Jim had his hands palms facing up and his shoulders risen shaking his head negatively.

"Did you gain any more information from the child?" Spock inquired in monotone standard.

"More than you did apparently. Her name is Lily Schultiz, she's ten and she likes the colour yellow. Can we check the planet's archives to see if she has any other relatives to take care of her?". Bones said.

"I think that is the next thing to try Bones. If the Government won't try we have too. Spock, go with Bones and look through the library records archive to start with. They might have_ something. _I'll take Uhura with me to the bridge via Chapel in sick bay. Contact me the minute you find something. I'll be on the bridge". Obeying Jim they split into their respective pairs and went their separate ways.

Lily's _father_ had come around sooner than Bones thought he would and he was royally pissed off and kept saying things like _"that little bitch…"_ with offensive and threatening various ends. Scotty was just outside the force field and mad as a March hare. He contacted the bridge and Kirk said he would be right down.

"Will ye shut up!" He snapped but he seemed to get louder.

Nurse Chapel had cleared Uhura's health minus some minor dermal regeneration around her throat and she let her resume her post on the bridge. Ensign Sulu came over to her concerned and she told him the story of the day, up to what the Captain was now off to deal with. He was in shock over the fact that this man had tried to rob her, had threatened her and then there was Lily, he thought she sounded very brave.

Kirk arrived at the brig and had to stifle a laugh. Scotty and Lily's father were in a shouting match and it sounded like Scotty was losing. Remembering the seriousness of the situation at hand he seized control. "Mr Scott, could you guard the door please? Thank you. Sir there are over four hundred crew on this ship. Why should I restrain them from engaging in revenge against you for what you did to one of them? Let alone what you've done to that daughter of yours? You're a monster!".

The brig fell silent for a moment.

"Bitch messed with my business! As for that worthless traitor – she is useless to me now! I'll sell her to the highest bidder!" he laughed creepily. "She's not even my flesh and blood, little bitch. Where is she!"

Kirk wanted to hurt this man so much, he despised slavery. _Not his own flesh and blood? Does that…_ Jim's train of thought interrupted by his communicator chirping.

"Spock to Captain."

"Kirk here, go ahead Spock."

"Captain, the child is not that man's daughter".

Bones jumped in. "Jim, Lily's parents died 2 years ago. No family so she went to an orphanage."

"Bones, who the hell is in my brig then?". Kirk starred intensely at the man within the holding cell. His loathing for the man growing.

"According to planet records Captain, he is a trader. Flynn Ketic". Spock replied.

"Beam up then, we've got a few things to sort out. Kirk out". He walked as close to the force field as he could with Scotty to his left. "How did you end up with the child?"

Flynn gave him an eerie smile. "I brought her in a legal transaction. Want the bitch do ya? It'll cost ya $300. I'm gonna sell her to the highest bidder anyway. Bitch isn't anything but trouble!"

Kirk growled. "Kirk to bridge. Get Starfleet on the line. I'll be right up. Kirk out". He turned to Scotty, "Keep an eye on this monster!".

"Aye Sir".

Kirk was talking to 'Fleet H.Q for over an hour. He knew that it was a long shot but he had to try. "Yes, I understand that we must not interfere with non-Federation planets culture, customs, developments or laws. There must be something that we can do?." He pleaded with the Admiral on the screen.

"Sorry Jim but the Federation and subsequently your hands are tied," and the screen went black as the transmition ended.

_Great! Poor kid is gonna be sold to heaven knows for Christ knows what and for all our advanced technology to help her, we are stoped by politics! Sometimes I hate my job. _"This is the Captain. Spock, McCoy, Uhura and Scott report to briefing room one with our guest in five minutes. Kirk out".

When they were all seated around the large table, Bones with Lily beside him, Jim began. "I have contacted 'Fleet H.Q" he paused not wanting to say the rest.

"Yes Jim, and…" McCoy said.

"Don't shoot the messenger. They said that under no circumstances should we have beamed either of them on board. I was quoted the Prime Directive and told to have them beamed back at once. I am sorry but we have orders to obey".

"Bullshit! It's because 'Fleet care more about being able to put a base on the planet to help fight against the damn Klingon Empire than someone they don't see as important. Bloody Politics Jim!" McCoy fumed as Lily squeezed his hand. _It's not right!_ He thought _it's just not right._

"Captain, we can't! We promised to help Lily and she was so brave," Uhura said looking at the girl being moved onto Bones lap.

"I know that Lieutenant. Look, I do not like the order but I can't just disobey it because it involves a child!" Kirk replied as his eyes moved to Lily who was looking up at Bones.

Uhura leaned over and whispered something to Spock and he raised an eyebrow. "The child has no blood family correct?"

"Way to state the bleedin' obvious Spock!" Retorted McCoy.

Kirk nodded as both he and Spock ignored the doctor. "Do we have any reason to believe that she would be missed by anyone on the planet?".

McCoy who's hands were rested gently over Lily's ears suggested that they ask her about that and Scotty agreed.

"Now just hold it a second! Are you suggesting we kidnap her? Are you all nuts!" Jim asked.

"Technically Captain we already have," Spock said in monotone.

"I have no objections as we all know what sort of life she will have if we give her back to him," Scotty said.

_I can't believe I'm saying this. "_If we do this we have to make sure that Flynn is unable to remember any of this. Bones can you handle that?"

"You betcha! So can she stay Jim?". Bones questioned what he, Uhura and Scotty were thinking.

"Aye, can we keep the lass Sir?" Scotty pleaded.

"Spock you and Uhura came up with this plan, it's up to you." Jim said.

Uhura looked at Spock. "I'm in Sirs. Mr Spock?"

_So help me if Spock is with Fleet on this! I'll put itching powder in all of his uniforms for life! _Thought McCoy.

"It seems illogical to go against one's own plan. The child should stay".

The room was full of cheers with Lily was looking around a little freaked by the change in atmosphere. McCoy remembered that he still had his hands over her ears.

"Lily? We all agreed that the best place for you is with us. Is that okay?" . She gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

Kirk smiled, Uhura cried tears of joy, Spock raised both eyebrows and Scotty tried to hid his watery eyes.

When everyone had resumed somewhat normal behaviour Kirk spoke again. "Lily?" _At least she looks at me now, even if they are fleeting glances. _"Mr Spock and Doctor McCoy will go down to Keto and get anything you want to take with you."

She shook her head, "I don't want anything from that place! And I never want to go back!"

McCoy stroked her hair "You don't have to darlin' it's okay,". _Note to self, must talk to Uhura about how me and she can set up a cabin near mine for Lily. I wonder what a ten year olds room looks like? It's been awhile since Jo was that young. Chekov has lots of nieces, we should ask for his input too._

_I can't believe it! Do I finally have a family again? Lily thought. "_Can I still call you Bones?"

"Always Lily, always," and he pulled her into a McCoy bear hug.

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **A Sweet Ray of Sunshine**  
>Part: <strong>3/7**  
>Fandom: <strong>Star Trek**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Main Characters: <strong>Doctor 'Bones' McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Jim Kirk, Spock**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Unfortunately I do not own the characters, except the O.C. 

The delighted group of senior officers and Mr Spock headed for the bridge where Captain Kirk made the announcement ship-wide. Ensigns Sulu and Chekov came over to hug Lily who was to Kirk's right and next to Bones. It was like they had never seen a child before.

"Are you boys about done? Ya huggin' poor Lily to death,"

The bridge crew all focussed on McCoy after his statement.

"Yes dad," Jim said with a cheeky smile as McCoy flushed and the room filled with laughter.

The Alpha bridge crew were heading off shift; it was dinner time for 'the A-team' as they had been aptly nick named. On the way to the mess hall something struck Bones and he whispered in Jim's ear. "Uh, Jim, what do ya feed a kid that is used to eatin' scraps or nothin' at all?"

Jim Kirk being Jim Kirk said the first thing that came to his head. "Jelly Bones, everyone likes jelly!"

Bones looked at Jim and shook his head and retorted loud enough for the group to all hear. "Yeah Jim! Let's give her desert instead of a meal, ya bonehead! It's obvious you don't know nothin' about kids!" McCoy had a scowl on his face and Jim felt everyone looking at him.

"Hey, it's captain bonehead to you Bones. And for the record, you asked." Bones muttered something under his breath about smart assed star ship captains.

"Gentleman," Uhura's angelic voice got their attention. "Let's try something simple? What about noodles?"

Sulu jumped in. "Yeah, let's start with Asian!"

Bones looked at him then at Lily. He wanted to ask her what she wanted but he knew that she wouldn't have a darn clue. "Ain't healthy but at the moment I'd say that's a good thing. Noodles it is then,". _Lily needs to gain wait and Jim could stand to lose some._

Now, to say that Lily was hesitant at first is an understatement. She looked at the bowl for a long time before she picked at it. Spock actually concluded why – Lily had not seen noodles before let alone eaten them and she didn't know how to.

_Loenard McCoy, you are an idiot, poor kid's screwed if you keep messin' up _Bones thought.

Sulu got her to wind her folk around the bowl, lifting with each turn. In the end she did okay. After some loud debate the whole mess herd between Jim and Bones, Lily was allowed to have jelly for desert and Jim had some too. _Not that he needed it_ Bones thought. Jim Kirk had the annoying habit of licking the bowl; thankfully he didn't show this undignified behaviour to young Lily.

With dinner over it was bath and bed time, something that Bones knew he should let Uhura handle. He walked two of his favourite ladies to Uhura's quarters and went to his own to shower and get changed into his Georgia Uni sweats. On his way back to Uhura's quarters he poked his head into Spock's and Jim's quarters to say sweet dreams before he went to do the same to his ladies. As he reached Uhura's quarters he could hear a loud commotion and worried he used his medical emergency override code. When he entered he couldn't see Lily or Uhura but he herd laughing in the direction of the bathroom.

The small room was full of steam. "Hi Bones!" came from the shower cubicle.

"Uh, Hi. Where's Uhura?" he asked as he walked back into the open area. He heard something about towels but the rest blended into the sound of the shower.

Uhura walked back into her quarters then with a pile of towels and a pillow. "Hi Doctor," she headed to the bathroom. "Miss Lily it's time for bed now, okay?"

_She'll be a great mum someday _Bones thought_. _

"Okay," and the shower was turned off.

Bones watched her hand Lily a pale blue towel and a yeoman's exercise shirt, the smallest thing she could find on short notice and it was still way too big.

As Lily was getting dressed McCoy and Uhura sat on the bed. She asked him if he could do her a favour; could he watch and put Lily to bed while she had a shower. Ever the Southern Gentleman how could he refuse?

When Lily emerged from the bathroom the shirt was just staying on her frame and she was holding it there fully aware of this fact. Uhura grabbed her pj's and entered the steamed up bathroom. Bones called Lily over and asked her if she would mind if he briefly left but that we would be right back. She put a small hand of his forearm and told him to be quick. He rushed to his quarters and grabbed some safety pins from his spare med kit.

He didn't have to use his code to re-enter Uhura's quarters. Lily was lying on top of her cot next to Uhura's bed, her blue eyes were heavy. _Poor kid, what a day, what a life. _Bones thought as he walked over to her.

Uhura was still in the shower and was singing to herself as she washed her hair. _Voice of an angel she's got._

"Lily? These might help that thing fit a bit better. Come here and I'll try to make it less roomy." Once Bones had pinned the sides in a bit it was okay for that night. He noticed a small brush on Uhura's dresser. _I wonder if she's let me? Jo loved it._

"If you'd like I can brush your hair before I tell ya a story?"

Her face lit up and she sat on the floor in front of him as he gently brushed her clean hair. _Hell if Jim finds out about meh doin' this – ah, she's happy that's what….. _

Lily's shoulders where moving faster than normal breathing. Bones stoped and walked around to sit in front of her. _Crap, she's cryin' – too much too soon. _He asked her what was wrong and mumbled an apology for his attentions.

"Bones…..I'm not sad because of you…my mother…..she…"

_Of course, mothers and daughters usually do this stuff! "_You're mother used to didn't she?"

Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't think," _And I called Jim a bonehead "_S'Okay, I'm so sorry," and she cried as he held her tiny frame. Bones heard the sonic shower stop and a minute later the hair dryer begin; he had to calm her enough to get her to bed.

_When Jo was young she liked to hear that damn song, what is it called. _As he tried to recall it he tucked her into her cot and she snuggled down and yawned. _Sleepy Jean! That's it _He decided to ask Uhura first so he didn't add to his list of mistakes for the day. He also asked her how she was doing after the day's events.

Uhura said it should be fine; she didn't know he was a signer and that she was doing okay. "Lily, I know my voice ain't like Uhura's but I'm gonna sing you to sleep," she nodded and yawned. _Looks like it'll be a short song._

He got through one and a bit verses before she closed her eyes and they stayed closed. Uhura had been listening through the ajar bathroom door. _Who knew McCoy could sing?_ She came out and thanked McCoy for helping with Lily. _He's her Knight in shining armour and she doesn't even know what that means. _

Bones stretched and left for his quarters to join Lily in the land of nod. His bliss was short lived as his door chimed and woke him up from a nice dream to which he yelled; "Do you have any idea what time this is! What damn time is it?"

A tallish figure moved towards him in the darkness he squinted his eyes trying to see. "Doctor, she had a nightmare! Scared me – woke up screaming and calling your name!" Uhura's voice hit him like a bucket of ice water. McCoy shot up and ran past her towards her cabin.

On the cot, crying was a shaking Lily sized ball. "Kid, you alight? Uhura was worried, I'm worried," And he motioned for her to join him on Uhura's bed which she did without a second's hesitation, just talking comfort in his presence. She was still shaking a bit even with McCoy words in her ears; when Uhura walked back into her cabin minutes later.

She just smiled at the sight and he gave her a _'only cause she's a kid'_ stare. "You have a gift Doctor. I tried but she only wanted you,"

"God ol' Southern charms Uhura, works every time," he winked. "If it's okay with you being it's your room and all, I'll stay here and you take my cabin?"

Uhura was so tired she didn't argue. "Okay I'm on early watch anyway. Night," and Uhura and her butterfly pj's were on their way to McCoy's bed.

Bones looked down at the barnacle attached to his person, she was noticeably fighting sleep and he knew they both needed some. The smallest movement he made she'd move with him. It was like he was her tie to the universe and if she let go she would vanish. _Enough analysing already, gotta get her and thus yourself back to sleep and soon._

"Lily? I'm not going anywhere but I need to sleep and so do you," her blue eyes looked up into his aged baby blues. _I need to have a good talk with Nyota, her dependence on me is growing a bit too strong. Christ, I'm in bed with a kid and that just sounded wrong – very wrong!I ain't doin' nothin' but I feel awkward. Hell, kid's probably the same way – we only meet yesterday. _His chest moved and he remembered his original thought of getting them back to sleep.

"Lily, if I sing to ya again do ya think you could try'n sleep? Cause I know ya want too. I do?" His barnacle shivered against him.

"I'll try Bones. I am tired but when I dream….they're always…they wake me up…."

_No surprise baby girl, with the little I know about ya ._"Hey, shhhhhh. S'Okay darlin'" and he ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what kinda music you'll like, if any, so I'll run through some of my daughters favourites."

Lily got a puzzled look on her face. "You have a daughter?"

Bones laughed. "Her name is Joanna but she's all grown up now,".They talked about Jo for a while before Bones asked Lily to pick one of three songs. '_California Dreamin', 'Yellow Submarine'_ or _Lookin' out my back door'_. Lily chose the latter and Bones moved to the end of the bed after tucking her in and cleared his throat.

"Just got home from Illinois, shut my front door oh boy…." A few more lines and he stopped and smiled. _Just like Jo. _He moved onto the other side of the bed on top of the covers and went back to sleep.

Fortunately Bones was on the late shift the next day so Lily's other nightmare was no problem, he just repeated the same thing as before but with '_Yellow Submarine'_ (with funny voices). He set Uhura's alarm for 08:30 and crashed out. He heard the door open and opened his eyes to see Uhura grabbing her uniform and brush before entering the bathroom and he went back to sleep.

As far as clothes Lily still had just her rags for day clothes and they had been washed but still looked horrible. McCoy left her with Chapel as he did his rounds of sickbay patients, including a trip to the bridge complete with Jim's enquiries about Lily's first night.

Apparently Uhura had informed him of the great midnight-ish bed swap. Bones asked to borrow Uhura and Chekov to help with a surprise for Lily - to create a _'girlie room'._ Jim was fine for them to help for an hour but was annoyed why he had not been asked. Aside from mentioning the captain should be on the bridge Bones said; "Remember the great jelly fiasco? Need I say more Jim?" and he left without getting a reply least not one he heard.

_Well, at least he didn't call me captain bonehead _Jim thought.

The trio chose any empty cabin near McCoy's to prepare for Lily and Bones went to check in on her, happy she was playing uno with Christine he went back to the cabin.

"I think it should be paw prints,"

"I think it should be hearts. Vat do you think Doctor?"

McCoy scratched his head. "It'd help if I knew what the question was….."

Chekov and Uhura laughed. "Sorry Doctor. What should we replicate on the doona cover? Paw prints or hearts?"

_Hang on. Didn't she say her favourite colour was yellow? _"Neither, sunflowers!"

Uhura and Chekov now looked puzzled. "Uh, sunflowers doctor?"

Bones beamed. "Yeah, yellow is her favourite colour, so sunflowers it is then".

They replicated a sunflower doona and made up her bed. They got her yellow towels to match and a silver lamp for her draws. "It is still missing something…." Chekov said as he looked around.

"Like clothes to fill those draws. Clothes that fit? We're near a star base tomorrow and Christine gave me a list…" McCoy said flatly.

"Good, but it is not what I meant. Computer, replicate one standard earth teddy bear. Brown with blue eyes," McCoy and Uhura watched Pavel put the new bear in the middle of the bed.

Uhura walked over and hugged him; "Perfect!".

The trio went to collect Lily from Chapel but called Spock, Scotty and Jim to meet them back there first.

When the group walked back from sickbay they walked past Uhura's room, then past Bones room to a door that had yellow stars on it thanks to Scotty. Inside Jim, Spock and Scotty waited. "Miss Lily, this is your room, just for you." McCoy said as the door slide open revealing the trio inside, the rest of her _'family'_. She looked around eyes wide and a huge smile. Everyone else was smiling and Spock had his raised eyebrows.

Lily pounced on her sunflower covered bed. She turned sitting on the edge facing everyone. "You mean I get my own room?"

"Yep kiddo, everything in here and some stuff we'll get tomorrow," Jim said beaming.

Chekov handed her the teddy. "Its name is '_Pasha_' but he is from us all,"

Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Miss Lily?" Spock asked as he was pretty near her, she looked over at him noticing the room had fallen silent.

Taking a deep breath she fixed her eyes on McCoy's, finding reassurance in them as always. "It's just that even when my parents were alive…we were poor and we never had much…..not my own bed…..less a room…thank you all so much," She got off the bed and hugged Pavel, then Spock and to Bones and Jim's amazement he hugged her back.

Lily went around her 'family' until she reached Jim and at the last moment she pulled away bowed her head to him instead. _Poor kid, don't blame her. I remind her so much of a man she'd love to forget. _

Lastly it was Bones turn. She held onto him a lot longer than the others, both loved it too.

Uhura and Chekov caught the turbo lift with Jim and Spock back up to the bridge, as Scotty and Bones took Lily to get 'brunch' as their sleep in had missed breakfast. One of Lily's favourite snacks is chocolate cake, McCoy has no objections at present as she needs to gain weight to be stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **A Sweet Ray of Sunshine**  
>Part<strong>: 4/7**  
>Fandom:<br>Rating:  
>Main Characters:<br>****Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the characters, except the girl.

The _'little lady'_ of the Enterprise settled in very well for it being her third day at a real life since her parent's death. Lily loves to play with Uncle Pavel when he is off duty, if Bones is on the bridge she waits in the turbo lift. It is one of the few places she knows she can't go. She loves it when Uncle bonehead, I mean Captain Jim waves to her, she even looks at him when he speaks to her, not bad for two days. Scotty and his accent make her giggle which makes him grin.

Today Lily, Bones and hopefully someone with some fashion sense (so not Jim or Spock) are on a quick trip to star base 13 to get some material to make clothes and proper pj's for Lily. Nurse Chapel volunteered to sew one garment but the rest will be made by Bones with a little help from the computer's patterns.

He knitted her a bolero last night while she was asleep around nightmares and she loves it so much, its something she has never seen before. _Even if Jim won't stop sayin I'll make a good wife it was worth it! _

They looked at many patterns, Bones and Uhura let Lily have final say as she had to wear them. The trio ended up with a white and polka dotted pattern, a plain black, one golden yellow and McCoy's favourite; a blue that matched his 'fleet medical attire. They brought a bit more than they thought they would need because Bones _'is a doctor not a designer' _so he could play by trial and error.

That night after many _'ouch and damn its'_ which made Lily laugh as she watched him follow pattern instructions from the computer, she was presented with her first new dress; a longer than 'fleet issue pale blue dress. It was a little big but nothing too serious. _I hope she don't start sayin' damn it – Uhura'll flip _Bones thought.

Trying it on Lily decided she had to show the whole Alpha crew the next morning. _I'm so happy I never want to leave this ship, my family, my Bones. I never want to leave. _

By the end of the week Lily had a wardrobe and Bones had multiple prick marks on his surgeon hands; a small price to pay for happiness of a child. The happiness of Lily.

One night just before bed time, Scotty stopped by and gave Lily a hard cover copy of an Earth classic, _'Matilda'._ Thanking Uncle Scotty Lily asked him what it was.

_I cannae believe this but I ain't surprise. _He explained to her that it was a book and that you read it for entertainment. As McCoy and Scotty listened she told them that she hadn't read or wrote since her parents had been killed. _Damn it – she's missed so much. _They said goodnight to Lily and went to interrupt Jim and Spock's chess game.

"What? Well you'll have to teach her then Bones," Jim said as he made his move.

Spock looked at Bones. "Doctor, I believe I could be of assistance in this matter. I did teach on Vulcan before I joined Starfleet," and he made his counter move.

"Fihne, but you'll have to remember she's a human child and has a limited attention span," he said full of accent and sarcasm.

"I am used to that Doctor," and he shot Jim a quick look with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! Spock that's not fair," Jim pouted as he pondered his counter move.

"Suck it up Jim!" Bones said. _I swear that kid can give it but can't take it. _

Scotty was almost in tears as he listened and watched the antics of the Chief Medical Officer, Science Officer and Captain.

Starting the next day after their shifts Spock and McCoy helped Lily learn to read and write, she was a fast learner and was at fourth grade level in just over a week. Mind you, it was all she did aside from listening to 20th century music on Scotty's juke box. Unfortunately for some of the crew (namely one Vulcan) Lily gained traces of McCoy's accent. Bones loved it.

Everything was going very well, a month or about had passed since Lily had come aboard. She had even changed her last name to McCoy but it was unofficial.

One day on a routine patrol the Enterprise was attacked by a Klingon battle cruiser which retreated back over the neutral zone after causing minor damage. No one had any major injuries but Lily would not let Bones go for a long time.

_She's never been in a battle, let alone one on a ship _Bones thought as he stayed with her till she was calm. Then he left her with Nurse Chapel to see Jim on the bridge, they had to plan for next time. On Jim Kirk's Enterprise there would always be a next time. Little did they know that a bigger bomb-shell was about to rock their content family.

"Captain, StarFleet H.Q. Priority one sir,"

"Uhura patch it through to the briefing room. Spock you have the bridge," Uhura responded and Spock moved to Jim's chair as he entered the lift.

"Admiral. What can we do for you sir?"

The Admiral glared and Jim's smiled faded. "Cut the bullshit Kirk! We know that you have the girl from Keto!"

Kirk gulped. _The shit's hit the fan alright! _"We could not leave her to be-" He was cut off.

"Were you not given a DIRECT order Captain?"

"Yes Admiral but-"

"Kirk! She is to be taken back immediately. StarFleet is not in the habit of kidnapping and that is what you have done!"

_Bones was right, god damned politics. Sorry Nyota. _"Admiral, the only reason why my communication officer was not injured on Keto is the child, Lily!"

The Admiral processed this. "You're report made no mention of anything?"

_Here goes nothing _"My Lieutenant didn't want it to be general knowledge. Our C.M.O checked her over and she's okay considering. Admiral, Lily is the only reason why the attacker was stopped and because she helped Lt Uhura she let herself be put in danger of being sold. We had no legal options to stop that and we tried!" Kirk was angry; he'd betrayed Uhura's trust.

The conversation lasted another 10 minutes or so, Kirk had to explain the full extent of Lily's injuries and trauma's. The Admiral seemed to see reason and decided to sever any potential ties to such a turbulent planet at the current time.

_Damn I'm glad that's over, now to inform the A-team. _

Kirk was mad that he'd put Uhura in a situation where she felt like a _'cosmic pawn'_. _I had to for Lily. _McCoy had scoffed and Chekov cracked his knuckles, no one particularly enthused. When Jim got to the part about how 'fleet H.Q had insisted she attend school everyone looked the same; sad at the thought of losing their daughter/sister/friend.

How would they explain school to Lily? That she would have to stay apart from her new family; from all those she had come to trust and depend on.

"What do we do? Tell her we were ordered? That's cruel, some days I hate my job!" Jim said.

Uhura let out a sob and McCoy was straight to her side embracing her. The pair had been adopted as _'mother'_ and _'father' _figures by Lily. The trio were being forced apart when they had come to mean so much to each other over their time together.

Jim broke the almost silence of the bridge. "H.Q gave me a list of schools to choose from, there's no doubt their serious. I am sorry everyone."

McCoy looked up from Uhura's side. "Damn itt Jim! How are we gonna tell Lily?" he asked as the lift doors opened revealing Spock with Lily.

Spock stepped out and the doors closed. "Tell Miss Lily what exactly?" he asked the silent Alpha bridge crew, his eyes on Bones and Uhura.

" StarFleet H.Q is taking her from us!" Uhura said.

Spock looked to Jim for confirmation and clarification of the quiet emotion filled statement. "In so many words Spock, it's true. She has to go to school and that means living on a planet. We have a list". Jim had no smile on his face, which was never a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **A Sweet Ray of Sunshine**  
>Part: <strong>5/7**  
>Fandom: <strong>Star Trek TOS**  
>Rating:<br>Main Characters:  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the characters, except Lily.

Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura were the ones to inform, explain and then cry with Lily. It was hard to tell who cried the most. When Jim Kirk made the ship-wide announcement you could almost feel the crew's mood change, good thing there were no empaths present.

The Alpha bridge crew, Scotty and McCoy were the worst hit as they'd had the most contact with Lily. The Enterprise may be one big family but these people had a higher connection, emotionally and sometimes physically. They needed it with their respective roles and duties.

After McCoy and Uhura finally got Lily to sleep after much effort from all parties they left her room. They both felt empty, lost and distant and she hadn't left the ship yet. Without it being intentional they both found themselves on the bridge starring into the view screens seemingly endless star filed, unfocused on the movements of the beta shift around them. Everything was irrelevant and invisible but the pain of knowing they were losing Lily. Long they stood frozen like statues with no one wanting to nor having the heart to move them.

Leonard's hand on her shoulder brought Uhura back to the moment; she sighed but still stayed happily distracted.

"C'mon. We can't stay here all night," almost silently she agreed.

They were in the turbo lift. Uhura thought about Lily and her smiles to the bridge crew as Kirk pulled faces, she herd McCoy sniffle and knew he was having the same thoughts. At that moment the lift stopped, she reached for his hand and he tipped his head as a silent thank you for the small gesture that meant so much. The duo spent the next hour and some remembering events over the past months, from hilarity to confusion and they talked and cried themselves tired. Uhura offered McCoy her couch because she didn't want to be alone, feeling likewise he accepted, thinking about how much closer they were now than before Lily.

Nyota hugged McCoy as she left for bridge duty the next morning. Neither of them wanted it to end – he let her go because she had to go not because he wanted her to.

Sometimes what we want has to take a back seat to where we are needed. He looked into his coffee intently, taking a sip he wished replicators made decent coffee and he threw it into the recycler. He had to go see Lily but could he face her? Knowing she was going away, not forever but it might as well be in this moment. He hadn't felt like this since Jo had been taken from him by Joyc, like a coffee table not a person, just property to own. That still hurt and it was a decade ago or close to it, this was fresh and current and it burned him deep inside. _I ain't gonna cry. Damn it to hell! _He tried to man-up as he went to her cabin.

No one was there so he asked the computer to locate her, engineering – one of two things; Scotty or the jukebox. Given last night's news he decided on the latter, she loved Earth music and the juke box was her favourite method of listening to it. In the last few weeks she had even taught herself a few songs, no angelic tone like Uhura but the kid was okay, then again anyone was better than a pissed Jim.

Her eyes light up and she moves like Jo, he stifled a wave of tears at the memories of his daughters diva antic. Arriving silently to see Lily dancing to _'America'_ by Simon and Garfunkel. One of the first songs she had ever heard, save his night songs. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry, so he just watched her.

Watching the display gave Bones a rather brilliant idea; he would organise a talent show for Lily's last night aboard, turning her worst night in recent history to a brilliant memory to draw strength from.

_Boy does she deserve it, moral would get a boost too. _He left her to enjoy her music, after one last glance and he noticed the song had changed to _'Ballad of the last gunfighter'_ a song he'd sung for her, one of his Johnny Cash songs. Felt like it was a hundred years ago and tears started in his eyes, he blinked to stop them before he raced to the bridge, which flew into discussion about talent idea's. He smiled _this is good. _

Bones spent the rest of the day doing inventory of sickbay to keep occupied. _Never a damn red shirt accident when ya need one- but when I'm busy, boy! _Letting out a heavy sigh he checked his pocket watch to discover his shift had ended an hour ago. _Why didn't Chris tell me? _He wondered as the door to sickbay opened and he turned to see who it was and what they wanted.

"C'mon Bones! Spock and I have been waiting for ages!"

_Good lord, puppy eyes Jim? Really! _"I'm not gonna make it. Sorry Jim," he watched his friend think about this.

"Why not?" he folded his arms in annoyance at Bones not planning to attend he chess match between Spock and himself, a tradition.

"Cause I ain't Jim! Lily leaves at the end of the week! I'm gonna drop by Uhura; see how she's taking things. Shit Jim, I'm a wreck. You're stupid damn game can wait!" and he walked out of sickbay before Jim could respond. He decided to just let Bones go, a determined C.M.O friend or no, is not someone to mess with as he knows from past experiences.

As the week progressed Lily spent more time with Uhura, Bones and the juke box than anything else. Bones and Uhura spent the nights talking and crying together and didn't care about the rumours flying around about a relationship; they had one but it wasn't a _'knocking boots' _kind like the rumours suggested.

Many acts had now entered the talent quest but it had been decided to only let Lily know two days before and only about anything she was a part off. One problem was that no crew members wanted to be left out, well except Spock. Kirk actually used his brain and came up with the idea of drawing lots for the essential areas of the ship that had to be maned at all times. It was that or let all the rookies run the ship and no one like that idea. Chekov had to stay on the bridge with Spock but everyone else from Lily's close family would be there.

The next day seemed to fly as the countdown to the show grew shorter. There were last minute changes, cancellations and additions; it was going to be _awesome_ to quote Jim Kirk as he walked to Bones cabin to see if he was ready for the opener. He was a huge part of this as being Captain has advantages.

"Hey Bones are you...?" and he started laughing.

"Really funny Jim! Give me a hand?"

Still laughing he walked over. Once he got his friends feet into the right shoes he stood up and fixed the red bandana around his neck and added his cowboy hat.

I f_eel like a rodeo clown._ "I still don't get why I have to wear _this_ when I'm only sing'in,"

Jim smiled. "Cause we all voted, that's why. Let's go Bones,"

_I still think the jackets with frills are weird! Jeans are good, feel at home in em'._ Bones thought as he and Jim left his cabin.

"There's like everyone out there!" Lily said behind the curtain in the rearranged mess hall.

"We practised, we'll be fine," Sulu said.

"We'll knock em' dead kid as long as he remembers the words!" Jim said looking at Bones.

"One of these days Jim!" Retorted Doctor McCoy.

"Come on boys, let's do this," Uhura said and the Alpha bridge crew walked on to the stage with their western matching line dancing costumes.

Kirk looked at Uhura as they got into formation. _Wow, that's a sight! _The music started and Bones started singing_ 'Boot Scootin' Boogie'. T_he a-team started dancing; they got loud cheers from the audience. Bones had a feeling 'fleet H.Q would hear about this and they'd be known throughout the galaxy as the _'dancing star ship'._

The next act was Scotty playing _'Long way to the top' _on his bag pipes and wearing and an emerald green kilt. He was out of breath at the end but the room was full of whistles and cheers.

Some of the other acts included Jim Kirk belting out and doing a semi strip tease (for which Lily was excluded) of _'Do ya think I'm sexy'_ which his ego loved. Many of the audience blushed, especially the women.

Bones thought it was hilarious. _He thought himself that good_ _so he had to pick that song?_ _Only Jim T Kirk._

Bones, Nyota and Kirk did a skit to the song _'Do wah diddy'_ but it didn't go over as well as they'd hoped. _Tough crowd _thought Kirk.

One of the top scorers was a duet of Dr McCoy and Nurse Chapel with _'Jackson'_. McCoy dressed in full black just like Johnny Cash and Chapel in a white 1950's dress. Overall they came in second place. Third place went to Lily, Chapel and Uhura's _'man I feel like a woman', c_omplete with borrowed male uniforms that looked way better on them.

So, who and or what came first? The a-team dancing to the voice of doctor McCoy. The costumes put them over as they were so authentic and in typical Kirk fashion; Jim thinks it was his cocky belt buckle.

It was such a great night that everyone almost forgot about the next day, almost. As they have always done Nyota Uhura and Bones put a very worn out Lily to bed, for what could be the last time, not even a story as she was out like a light. Bones actually carried her to her cabin that night. They lingered a moment watching her sleep, then they left together.

"You guys were really something," he said.

"As were you, black suits you doctor," Nyota countered with a smile.

They parted ways for their cabins and their cosy beds.

The Enterprise orbited Lily's new home, an Earth type planetoid, Rio Liati. In the shuttle that had arrived on the surface just over an hour ago were Lily, Bones, Jim Kirk and Ensign Sulu. The whole ship had waved her off, all sad, especially Nyota.

The headmaster of the boarding school Lily was to attend was giving them a quick tour of the grounds. Lily clung to McCoy's medical blues; making his heart break a little more. Sulu had hugged her at the shuttle; someone had to stay as per Starfleet protocol.

Kirk and Bones had talked to Lily about how much she could say about the last few months should she be asked. She was an orphan who had been rescued from a non-federation planet at war, nothing else.

The time came for them to leave and Kirk took the headmaster aside to explain to him that his name could not be mentioned in relation to her at this time, neither should the Enterprise for security reasons and most importantly her safety.

Bones and Lily held each other in a tight hug. _Nyota must be in pieces, good think Pasha is there with her. _"We love you so much. The minute school's out one of us if not the whole ship will be here okay?" _Damn I wasn't gonna cry, now she is too, shit! _

"Bones! I don't want you to go!" she cried into his shoulder.

Kirk walked over to them, "Hey, do I get a hug?"

"Sorry Uncle Jim,"

With Lily detached from his person and limpet to Jim, Bones made for the shuttle with cheeks wet and baby blues void of their usual brightness.

"S'alright Lily" _I've been around Bones too long _"We'll be back yeah? You look after you and I'll look after Bones,"

She looked up at him, "Promise?"

Jim raised his left hand, "Pinky promise kiddo".

The first night Lily felt alone; in an alien environment with people her own age, but they were all strangers. She saw the unasked questions when they looked at her. A bed – but not her bed, a room – not her room, she held pasha tightly and hoped tomorrow would be better. And if only a little most of it was.

That same night Nyota couldn't sleep, something was off, Lily wasn't there anymore. The door chimed and she wasn't surprised to see the doctor – bearing a bottle of who knew what, just what she needed; never much of a drinker but the way she felt now made her feel it a good time to start. As the night wore on and the bottle grew empty she talked about how she felt, they were both on the red Starfleet issue couch.

When she had started crying he put his arm around her and it felt right to put her head on his chest, like it belonged there. Bones put his glass on the coffee table and ran a surgeons hand gently through her hair and said calming phrases, accent shining through. Looking up into those blue eyes she saw he was crying too, his eyes still lacked their spark, his spark.

When he kissed her she kissed back. They needed this- they were strong but how strong can you be when something so wonderful changes you and then has to leave? It was when his hand reached above her knee that she knew what she wanted. Not this, not drunk and not right now. Nyota reached the wandering skilled hand and told him what she had just thought. Then she added "But I wouldn't mind a bed warmer. No benefits okay?"

Leonard, doctor and Southern Gentleman agreed.

Going to her bed she pulled up the covers. McCoy on top of the covers spooned up next to her and lazily laid an arm over her "S'alright McCoy's ere darlin'" and they feel asleep. This happened many nights, sometimes in his room too.

In just one month crew moral was lacking noticeably; especially on the a-team's shifts. The comm was full of outgoing messages for Lily usually from Jim, Bones or Nyota. Bones was depressed and more moody than ever. Thanks whomever there were only two days until school holidays and their shore leave too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **A Sweet Ray of Sunshine**  
>Part: <strong>6/7**  
>Fandom:<br>Main Characters:  
><strong>**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own the characters, except Lily. I don't own any songs mentioned either.  
><strong>An<strong>: Thank you so much the readers & reviewers :-)

* * *

><p>Lily was beamed back to the Enterprise half an hour after her last class for the term; it was harder to tell who was happiest at that moment. All of the A-team were waiting for her; after a round of hugs, kisses and raised eyebrows it was announced that they were having pizza for dinner followed by a movie in the Captain's cabin. The next day they were all going on shore leave on a near enough planet. Lily was stoked – she had never been to another planet, save Keto but it was hell.<p>

The pizza went down a treat as did the ice cream and _'Josie and the pussy cats'_. Lily had her old room back; she immersed herself in the fact that she didn't have a roommate. Callie had been nice to her and all helped her learn and adjust to her new environment but she missed her Bones, her personal space and her lax bed time too. Laying her tired head down she dreamed of the fun that would be had on shore leave with her family over the fortnight.

So the next day came and shore leave began, the planet was a paradise to the weary Enterprise crew and one more adventure to Lily. Lily had never been near, let alone in a large body of water on Keto nor had she had the leisure time around school on Rio Lati. No one picked up on or thought about this, not even when swim suits came up at dinner the previous night.

When Kirk had suggested (with that smile and gleam) that all of the 'lady's' should wear bikini's Bones glanced at Lily then aimed a scowled face at Jim across the table.

He pointed to Lily to emphasize his parental statement; "she is over my dead body Jim!"

Bones did not want the crew or anyone else on the planet ogling his charge, they would too, always did with Jo and they were pretty simular; beautiful and innocent. To his amazement Uhura backed him up, thus they agreed to let crew wear whatever they so decided. Lily was replicated a one piece red and black pattern with black board shorts with a towel that matched. Uhura and Christine wore Bikini's with singlet type tops instead of the standard basic bikini type, less of a distraction to the male crew; they still turned heads.

Kirk beamed down with the last group, Bones took one look at the Captain wearing nothing but speedos (budgie smugglers) and after hearing an accompanying wolf whistle (was that from Christine?) he shouted out at him.

"Jesus Jim! She's a kid!"

Jim Kirk letting out a dramatic sigh because he thought he looked aces put on the boardies he was carrying in his beach bag. Walking over to Bones "Jeez, way to spoil a vacation Bones,"

Bones rolled his blue eyes, "Well kid, I guess you'll have to rely on your charm instead of your good looks to score," he got a friendly punch in the arm.

"Hey, nice to know you have such a high opinion of your best friend," Bones laughed and they followed the others, ahead so far they looked like ants in the distance.

They all went into the lake; the water was so clean and clear that they could almost see the bottom of the whole thing. Chapel and Nyota got into a water fight that Jim joined. Scotty and Sulu were doing their own things in the middle of the lake and Bones was soakin' the sun into his Georgian bones on the bank.

Lily felt the cool water up to her knees and as with most kids she loved it, this new experience. She moved her way deeper towards _'mum'_ and was now neck deep; panic set in and she yelled out.

Everyone rushed towards her realizing she could drown – Bones flew into the water but Jim arrived first. He got Lily onto his shoulders and walked/waded back to a very emotional Bones.

He pried her from his arms with a "Thanks Jim,". Kirk nodded and he headed to join Scotty while Bones sat with a shaking Lily on the edge of the lake.

"Bones…..I couldn't…the water…and I…I," he held her close to him.

"Yeah. It's lucky that all of use where here. I'm sorry. ….See Jim and Scotty?" he pointed to the two men floating on their backs and just floating above the water.

"What are they doing?" she asked noticing Chekov manoeuvring around with a stylish backstroke.

"Swimming Lily, something that I never asked if you could do. I'm going to teach you starting tomorrow sweetheart, I'm sorry. Now I think I've had enough of this lake for one day, I believe Spock mentioned something about a picnic near the flower fields. Shall we?" and he let his hug decrease.

"Sure! Just let me get my towel," and she went over to her beach bag before they walked off together.

_Oh boy, who doesn't ask a kid if they can swim? Idiot; you're lucky she isn't dead right now. Keep her close until you've taught her the basics._

That night there was a campfire complete with ghost stories – the scariest ones told after Lily had gone to bed; they had smores too. Jim and Bones loved Chekov's idea to sleep in tents .Who knew Vulcan's were great at telling _'illogical and childish' _stories?

Jim being Jim went skinny dipping, must to the distain of Spock and Bones, now if it was one of ladies they would have been down with it (at least Bones might have) but it wasn't and they weren't.

Bones saw Jim naked enough when he had to do complete physicals and that was enough. For a while the area echoed with the sound of Uhura and Christine singing _'A long time ago'_ by Concrete Blonde, some Earth band that Lily was into even if they were from the 20th Century. Lily loved her music, which gave the crew and idea as to her upcoming birthday and what to get her.

After a rest to let Scotty's bacon and egg breakfast extravaganza settle (and a little McCoy recipe coffee) Bones with the side line advice of Spock (who couldn't swim but knew the dynamics and have teaching experience) set about teaching Lily the basics of swimming. He replicated some arm PFD's that were her favourite colour to help with her initial confidence. He started with a simple back float and once she would let him let her go she regained her usual childlike _'nothing fazes me'_ confidence; again reminding him of his Jo.

After lunch with the aid of Scotty she learned the _'doggy paddle'_ and _'back stroke'_ but she seemed to like the former over the latter. Everything was going great until Jim set up a portable diving board at the deep end of the lake; he bombed into the lake so naturally Lily wanted to too.

"Thanks Jim!" Bones yelled and got a thumbs up gesture in return. _Oh brother_ Bones thought_._

Before dinner that night Lily was playing Marco Polo with Scotty, Jim, Bones, Uhura, Cupcake and Sulu. They stayed planet side again that night and she was asleep the minute she hit her sleeping bag and so were most of the others, save Spock who went for a nice walk to savour the now quiet environment except for Jim's snoring. Bones had brought ear plugs but he didn't give them to everyone, just certain people.

The next day the guys (namely Kirk, Bones and Scotty) decided to hire a small runabout and go fishing on the far side of the lake; even though they had seen no fish – they just didn't tell the girls that. They had everything they needed; gear and beer – Romulan Ale actually.

Lily had wanted to go with them but Uhura and Christine had explained to her that they needed _'man time'_ and they promised to play Marco Polo; her new favourite game.

From the shallow side of the lake they watched the trio in the boat find a place to fish from. Uhura and Chapel had a sneaky feeling there would be more drinking that fishing; but hey they were on shore leave. They did not however except the peaceful lake to be engulfed by the seemingly drunken attempted singing of '_we don't change our ways, we change our women'._

It was such a din that they laughed as they vacated the lake, along with most of the other swimmers, though some stayed and joined in. When the trio returned some hours later the girls gave their own version _'we don't change our ways, we change our men'_ which they had made up themselves.

Lily didn't completely understand the words but she laughed anyway. At some point after this but before dinner Spock was thrown into the lake which took some effort by Bones, Jim, Scotty and Cupcake – how were they to know Vulcans couldn't swim? It was less than 2 metres of water and he still sank so they had to pull him out; if he hadn't been drowning Bones would have laughed.

The second last day before leaving the planet was Lily's birthday, she was kept busy shopping with the girls so the other guys could help Scotty organise her a party for the next day.

Jim was busy making a marble cake, the crew involved were amazed he could bake let alone bake that. The mess hall of the Enterprise was decorated with yellow balloons and table cloths, sunflower patterned invites were slipped to special members of the crew and one was left on Lily's sleeping bag. When she arrived back after her shopping trip with more new clothes, she ran around looking for Bones. She was so excited and he told her he had one too; all of her close family had them.

Lily couldn't wait til her party, she'd never had a party. She been invited to one at school on Rio but she didn't go. It's not like she knew what to buy this girl anyway, nor did she even like her. She went to sleep that night so happy, she dreamed about the holidays never ending, that she could repeat these days, the happiest of her life forever. Bones and Uhura had seen her so happy the last almost two weeks that they didn't want it to end either; though they had to admit they needed each other less now she was back again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **A Sweet Ray of Sunshine**  
>Part: <strong>7/7**  
>Fandom:<br>Rating:  
>Main Characters:<br>****Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the characters except Lily (and the Buckman's). I don't own any songs mentioned either.

At 0700 hours the next morning Lily could be heard running down the corridor, luckily a very short distance to Uhura's room, after waking her up and telling her what day it was and Nyota playing surprised it was 'fathers' turn. And although it had been agreed no presents until the party he couldn't help it and gave her an early one, something the shop assistant had told him all the girls wanted. Ripping open the yellow paper after reading the animated birthday padd applications, Lily now wore a silver bracelet with a watch band type width and purple, red and blue gems (that matched her eyes).

It came with a booklet to explain the colours. Red for strength, purple for hope and blue for love. He had gotten them to engrave _'To my Lily, all my love forever, Bones'_ he knew this may well be the last time they saw each other and she had the right to remember it. He snapped a few holo images and then it was time to go wake Uncle Jim.

Uhura scolded Bones for breaking the 'no early gifts' rule but had to admire how pretty it was, as did everyone who saw it and Lily loved showing it off. Breakfast was a blur, they decided to keep Lily out of the mess until party time (and the crew from trashing it too) so there was a bbq to celebrate the end of possibly the greatest shore leave ever, at least for the A-team and Lily anyways. They had eggs; bacon, onion and hamburger rolls and all local produce which made it taste that much better according to Bones.

Beaming back on board from the planet for the last time Kirk was informed that he had to call Fleet H.Q regarding Lily and boy did he so not want to have this conversation; it wasn't hard to work out what they wanted. The party wasn't for another hour so Jim knew he had enough time and he decided that it would be a good idea to have Bones and possibly Uhura both there for this too but then Lily would have to be away from the two people she cared about most on her birthday. He asked Bones to get Scotty to play with Lily for an hour at most as they had a meeting to attend, he couldn't tell him over the comm what it was about. No, that had to be done face to face.

Bones entered to conference room with Uhura on his heels and acknowledged the admiral on the screen before he looked at Jim, wanting to know what needed his expertise and Uhura's at the same time.

Jim asked the admiral if he might explain the situation to them before continuing their conversation, he nodded moved away from his chair and the sound was cut off.

"What's this all about Jim?"

_Another reason why I sometimes hate my job._ "Bones I think you and Uhura should sit down for this," he gestured towards the chairs.

They sat down and he looked at Jim intently.

_Don't say what I think you're gonna say Jim_

"The Federation has found a family to adopt Lily…"

_Damn it to hell!_ It was quite except for the usual Star Ship white noise. Uhura folded and unfolded her hands; Bones tilted his head to the right, his eyes seemed miles away. "Jim….where...where is she going to live?" he asked and Uhura turned to the captain for answers also, but she held a hand out to Bones and he held it tight; they both had unshed tears and watery eyes.

"I haven't been told that yet. Are you okay if I put the admiral back on to tell us?" he looked at his friends just holding it together.

"Please sir I have to know what will happen to her," Bones nodded that she had answered for them both.

Jim pressed a button and the admiral came back to his chair and audio was reactivated. The admiral told the trio that Lily was being adopted by a family from Earth, Australia to be specific. They had a small farm in the state of New South Wales, they already had one daughter that was a year younger than Lily but they had been vetted by the Federation and had the right security clearance as the father, Mr Frank Buckman had worked for them but had left to run his family's farm after the death of his father some years previous.

The Admiral sent files of them to the Enterprises computer and Kirk pulled them up for his friends to look through. Never been in trouble with any authority, upstanding members of local community…

They seemed to be your average country family and as much as it broke his heart to know that he'd have to leave Lily (or she him) Bones liked the idea that she would grow up a country kid, with a few acres to play around it.

Jim thanked the admiral and left the two alone to talk things through; he knew that they would not be as open with him around. Once the door closed behind him Uhura's floodgates opened, the doctors too, he tried to tell her that she'd be okay and grow up in a place a little like he did but he knew it wouldn't help that much. Ultimately Lily was still going away.

When Bones next glanced at his watch he realised they were two minutes late for Lily's party, he grabbed Nyota's hand and they ran to the turbo lift. Uhura rushed into the mess one step ahead of Bones and Lily ran to them. Then it was time for the rest of the presents and Jim's cake.

The _A-team_ all pitched in and got Lily a blue 8GB I-Pod Nano with pink headphones, it came pre-loaded with some of her favourite songs from Scotty's jukebox and photos' of her family and a video of the talent quest so she could recall it whenever they were apart; very fitting given the news they had to break to her latter today.

Spock, Jim, Bones and Uhura also spoiled her with a portable dvd player with the first movie they all watched together; Josie and the pussycats.

When it came time to cut Kirk's marble cake with purple icing and yellow edible stars Lily hit the plate and had to kiss the nearest boy, lucky Pavel. Sulu had made a piñata and everyone had fun whacking it. Cupcake finally got it open, it was so thick, Sulu loved paper Mache. By the end of the party everyone was on a sugar high – _nice one guys._

How do you tell a kid, let alone one on a sugar high that they are leaving, again? Another new planet and more strangers? These strangers are going to be your parents, yeah this was not going to be easy at all. Bones and Uhura decided to wait til the sugar high subsided and this also gave them time to process it a bit more before they informed her.

The three of them were in McCoy's cabin just lounging around; Lily was singing to her latest _'favourite song of all time'_ which happened to be one of the few songs that Bones couldn't stand, thanks Jim.

Bones looked over at Nyota who was just watching Lily, soaking in her presence. Meeting his eyes she nodded and it was time. He went over and patted Lily on the shoulder and she stopped mid word _(damn video killed the radio star) _and took her headphones out.

"Yes Bones?"

He had to swallow a lump in his throat. "Lily I know it's your birthday but there is something we really need to tell you and I'm sorry it has to be today," He sat on his couch again and Nyota came and sat next to him.

"What is it, am I am trouble?"

_Just like last time we did this dance._ "No, Lily no. We received word earlier today that…that," but she couldn't say it.

"That what Nyota? Bones?"

He took his cue. "The Federation has found you a family on Earth. They…they are going to adopt you and we have been ordered to take you back to Earth after we pick up your stuff from Rio Lati tomorrow and…" he didn't know what else to say.

Lily looked between them, "Do I have to go? Can't I stay on Enterprise?" her blue eyes looking quizzically into his baby blues.

Damn that hurt a bit, deep in his chest. The look on her face breaks his heart. "I'm sorry Lily, but it's over my head. You need a stable life and you can't have that here. Remember the Klingon attack? It's too dangerous,"

She jumped into his lap and cried while Nyota ran a hand through her hair and put her head on McCoy's shoulder. It seemed such a long time since they rescued Lily, how she had grown since with their love, guidance and protection.

Bones and Uhura talked about what her adoptive parents were like. Lily seemed a little taken back to learn she'd also get a sister, Josie. That night she slept on Bones couch, she did not want to be without him just like when she first arrived.

Jim broke the news to Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and Spock; they seemed to have a similar reaction, disbelieving. Yes, having a stable family would be the best thing for Lily but on the flip side it meant they'd see her less, if at all depending on where they were sent. Scotty shared some blue alcohol that seemed to numb everyone and Spock left to mediate. He wouldn't admit it openly but Lily had grown on him too.

When the Enterprise reached Rio Lati Bones and Kirk beamed down with Lily to pick up her stuff but they stayed in the head master's office. Skipping along and happy to be leaving because she really didn't like it here, better than Keto but not as good as Star Ship life; she went into her dorm room and grabbed pasha before anything else.

She was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice the arrival of the school bullies cause every school no matter where, when or how ritzy has them. As she reached for her hanging clothes, which would be creased soon enough, she noticed them standing in the room just by the door, watching her and she froze.

They were all older and stronger than her and had on a few occasions when they were alone, eerily like right now, beaten her up. They were smart and never left a mark in a place that was visible on a daily basis just like you know who was at the start, what hurt the most was that these girls were supposed to be her peers, fine examples of acceptable behaviour they turned out to be.

She closed her eyes and prepared for what would come, at least she knew it was for the last time. Little did she know that Bones was not good at waiting around and had got directions and was on his way over to her dorm room.

After crossing the compound Bones knocked on the door and heard whispers of _'shut up';_ _'don't open your mouth'_ and _'let's beat it guys'_ before the door swung open and four older girls ran past him, knocking him down but he grabbed one of them. She struggled to get free, kicking him in the knee she followed the others. Lily ran out to help him up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked his knee hurting from that girl.

His Lily girl was close to tears. He put his arms around her to hug her and she flinched, she tried to hide it but her quick intake of breath and her slight tremble were enough for him as a doctor to know something was up. He knelt down so he was about the same height as her, looking up slightly so he saw her eyes he asked her what had happened.

"Nothing, I'm fine. They were just saying goodbye,"

Bones could tell it was a lie and he sighed. "Lily, I know what I heard and they were outta here like bats outta hell the minute I arrived. C'mon kid it's me. Spill the beans,"

She sat down on her bed and again she winced. She lifted her shirt so he could see her bruised stomach, some of them he noted were not fresh either.

"It never ends for you does it kid? " Then she did cry. "Why didn't you tell someone, why didn't you tell me when we were on the planet?"

"You all did so much for me and I…..I didn't think it was a big deal and…" he put a hand up to stop her right there.

"Hang on Lily. Not a big deal? They are hurting you and it's not a big deal?" he was in protective father mode. "How long has it being going on for?" she didn't answer him and looked away. "Lily, please darlin' let me know,"

"Since the second day I was here…they said that I was a nobody. No parents, no one loved me and I couldn't tell them about you and Nyota and Uncle Jim and…" now she was balling.

Bones held her protectively and mindful to be extra gentle. He was so mad, why had nobody picked up on this? What kind of place is this? He commed Jim they were beaming back to the Enterprise and got Scotty to beam them into sickbay. He took some x-rays to be sure she had not broken ribs, thankfully she didn't. After just being there, talking to her and getting the names of the young ladies that had singled her out he gave her a sedative, kissed her forehead and went to explain the whole story to Jim.

To say Jim was furious is an understatement, Spock was less than impressed also and Scotty was as hot as his precious engines. It was agreed not to tell Nyota until after they beamed back on board, just in case she didn't like what they had in mind. They informed the head master of what had been going on right under her nose and she didn't seemed surprised, Bones guessed that she probably knew anyway and did nothing; he learned that from personal experience.

The young ladies (which I know is hardly befitting given their acts) were called to the head masters office. When they arrived Bones wanted to grab the red headed one and slap her crazy for hitting him. As an officer and a gentleman he didn't but it took most of his self-control. Spock knew that kids could be cruel, he was half human and half Vulcan so he had endured shunning on both sides as a child and Vulcans can be just as cruel as humans if not worse.

They were dressed in casual clothes instead of their uniforms and the ladies just starred at them. Kirk introduced himself and the others. The headmaster excused herself to her adjoining office and that left them alone.

One of the ladies and seemingly the leader of the pack said in a whispered voice that Spock's trained ears heard quite well; "Isn't that the one you kicked J.J?"

The one presumably J.J responded. "Can't be, he aint got no medi blues,"

Spock answered and caught their attention. "Actually I believe you are incorrect. This is the same man you attacked before and he is extremely displeased about your treatment of our young friend,"

McCoy growled. "Shut up Spock! I'm more than displeased, you are very lucky I don't have any hypo's with me. I'd love to give you Romulan measles!"

They looked at him challengingly and one said "Yeah right gramps, what can you do to us?"

He smiled. "I'm the Chief Medical Officer on the Federation flag ship USS Enterprise – not to mention a parental figure to the girl you've been hurtin'"

The leader laughed and the others followed. "Right, and who are they? An admiral and an Engineer? I'm scared," she said mockingly.

Kirk put up his hand to silence McCoy. "I'm not an admiral, yet, but it's on my to-do list. James T Kirk – Captain of the USS Enterprise. This is Spock – First officer. And you are going to wish you had never tried to hurt our friend Lily. Got it!" he yelled the last two words for emphasis.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" one of the followers asked. It seems this one had a few brain cells at least and could tell when she was out matched.

"That is a good question. What do you suggest?" Bones just smiled as he directed the question at Jim. They had worked this out before leaving the ship as they knew they could do not physical harm, mental on the other hand…..

"Well, there are over 400 crew on board the Enterprise and each one of them could find a reason to hate you for what you've done," Jim turned to look at a smiling Bones and an eyebrow raised Spock.

"Jim why don't we beam them up and let the crew deal with it?" Bones said dead panned.

"What? You can't do that! Can you?" One of the ladies asked.

Kirk turned and looked dead in the eyes of the one that dared question him. "I am the Captain, the crew follows my orders. So if I were to say, tell them to do to you what you did to Lily they are bound by regulations to follow…..know what I mean?" and he laughed and Bones joined him.

"The Captain has authority over the ship; revenge would be a logical step".

Jim and Bones may have had to coach Spock to say that for effect, but it worked. The group looked scared and had backed up as far as the door.

"If we ever have to come back here because you've hurt anyone else I_ will_ turn the crew loose on you. Staring with its CMO – he could inflict so much pain without leaving a trace". He looked at Bones. "Doctor did you bring any hypo's?"

McCoy pulled out his communicator. "Damn Captain. Say the word and I'll have them beamed down. Do you want measles or….." he didn't get to finish the sentence and the group were running out the door.

Jim called Scotty they were all beamed up. One rematerialised in the transporter room Jim said "Sorry we had to make you seem heartless Bones but it worked,"

"Yes it did, didn't it?" and Bones laughed.

"Are you sure that was a wise course of action? Are there not likely to be ramifications? Spock asked.

"Hell Spock, after what I know about what they put Lily through and who knows who else, some white lies are fine. Made me feel better,"

"Yes, I'd say job well done. Let's go see how she's doing," Jim said as they exited the transporter room. Then he started singing '_we can't be beaten'_ and Bones joined in. Spock would not participate in such behaviour.

Uhura was happy that the boys had not hurt anyone but she was disappointed that she didn't get to face the monsters too; she had some advice for them in Klingon.

Twenty point seven hours later the USS Enterprise was orbiting planet Earth. Lily nervously eyed the continent that was her new home from her place by Bones' side on the bridge. She intended to spend her last moments with her closet family.

"That's Australia there," Bones said as it passed on the view screen. They had just over an hour before they had to beam down to the small town of_ Drake_ to meet with Lily's new family, they had wanted to meet the people she was closet too. Get to know Lily a little form their perspectives. This showed Bones and Uhura they were keen on having Lily in their lives, she wasn't going to be ignored.

After shed tears and hugging Uncle Sulu, Scotty, Pavel, Spock and Aunty Christine Lily beamed down to the surface. Accompanying her were Bones, Jim and Nyota.

It was a small town with a local ma and pa convenience store, three star motel, a pub and two dozen scattered houses and a small bridge that was part of a two lane sealed road. That was what they first saw upon rematerialising in Drake. They had been told to order what they wanted from the pub and that the Buckman's lived a little distance from the town and may be a few minutes late.

Bones liked this place already, he'd never actually been to Australia but from what he'd read of it, at least on this area he liked it. The bar had one side for families (which is where they were) and one side for adults only. The side for kids had a separate but connected room which had two pinball machines and a juke box. Bones showed Lily how to play pinball because he thought he was a _'pinball wizard'_ .

Jim watched as Uhura eyed her _'daughter'_ laughing and learning to play with this new machine, then there was the posters on the walls. This place seemed to be caught in a time warp; sure it didn't use money anymore and it did have a transporter junction but the houses were painted in varying colours and no two were the same, which reminded Bones of his home town.

A man whom Jim presumed to be Mr Buckman walled over to the huge wooden table they sat at and was followed by his wife and daughter. He introduced himself and Nyota went to infrom Bones and Lily of their arrival.

The lady, Rachel, asked about what Lily's favourite colour was and Jim told her it was yellow. Their daughter Josie happily said, "Told you so mum. That's why I said to paint it that colour,"

Lily sat down next to Bones and looked at the three new faces. "What colour?" she asked.

"Yellow, I got mum to paint your room yellow,".

"You're my new family?... I'm Lily," and she held Bones hand under the table on one side and Uhura's one the other.

"Pleasure to meet you Lily. I'm Frank, this is Rachel and this is our daughter and I guess your sister Josie".

"Guess what, our rooms are next to each other," Josie added.

"Cool," Lily liked the idea of having Josie as a sister and Josie's/her parents seemed nice too. "This is Bones, uh….. I mean Leonard McCoy. He's a doctor,"

McCoy shook hands with Frank as best he could with Lily not letting go just yet and he nodded at Rachel and Josie.

"A doctor, that's wicked," Josie said and Lily beamed.

"This is Nyota Uhura and she's the communications officer,"

"Pleased to meet you all," Nyota replied in response to Lily's introduction.

"How many language can you speak?" Josie asked.

"Josie!" her mother said.

" I'm sorry," Josie said and realised she'd been too personal.

Uhura smiled, she was a lot like Lily. "Quite a lot and that's fine. I love my job," she said Josie's eyes lit up. She was very interested in these new people.

Bones looked over at Jim who gave a _'what about me'_ look.

_Someone's been neglected he thought._ "Lily, what about Jim?" Bones asked.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? This is the Captain of the Enterprise, James T Kirk," then she whispered so just Josie could hear "I call him Jim and so does Bones,"

"Who is Bones?" Josie asked a bit louder than Lily had spoken and said man laughed.

"Well, that's what the Captain and Lily call me, like a nick name". Bones said as he rocked on his heels.

"I like it," Josie said.

Frank ordered lunch for himself, Rachel and Josie. Everyone seemed to get along very well. Jim was sharing one of his _Enterprise to the rescue_ stories (one that was classified) when lunch arrived.

A fine meal was had by all; you can't beat outback hospitality and cooking.

Lily had even detached from Bones and Uhura's sides and showed Josie the bracelet that Bones gave her for her recent birthday and she really liked it but her it wasn't her colours. She's a green girl.

"Why don't you girls get to know each other in the games room so we can talk okay?" Jim suggested and like they had been sisters forever both sighed at the same time and Lily followed Josie to the games room. The adults could hear them whisper as they walked away; they really meshed that pair.

"Thank you Captain. We were told some of miss Lily's past and know about Keto but there was mention of another incident since?" Frank asked.

Bones looked at Jim. "Go ahead Bones,"

Bones nodded. "Lily was on Rio Lati for boarding school. Just before we left to come here she was off collecting her stuff, anyway I was bored waiting so I went to see her. She was in her room and had been attacked by four older girls, one of which had a go at me too."

"Did you see them hurt her?" Rachel asked.

"Nuh but Lily came to me when they left and helped me up. She's a great kid. Anyway she winced and I got her to show me and….. Jim do you want to tell the next part?"

"Sure. The two of us…" he pointed to Bones "…we took our First officer and had a meeting with the brats responsible. We acted like the doctor would inject them with a nasty virus if they hurt anyone else. Needless to say Bones wouldn't do that but they didn't know that. I'm not proud of it but it did the trick".

Uhura spoke up. "We were all so angry that they'd hurt little Lily. I think the crew may have gone rouge Sir,"

Kirk looked at her. "Maybe, they do like her a lot, even Spock."

"If I may ask who is Spock?" Frank asked.

"Mr Spock is the first officer of the Enterprise. He's a Vulcan but he has shared a few choice moments with Lily too. She has that effect on everybody," Bones said.

"Lily will have to tell Josie all her stories about Enterprise life, I think she wants be join Starfleet when she's old enough," Rachel said.

"Follow her old man's path," Frank added.

They all moved to join the girls playing Mario kart 64, with last hands over rules. Jim Kirl is not very good at racing a kart but Bones with Yoshi was kickin' butt. A lot of laughs were had when Uhura dropped banana peels and sent Frank, who was playing as Luigi off the rainbow track. Lunch time came and the group chatted about this and that for ages. But like all good things it ended too soon.

Kirk's communicator chirped. Spock notified them that it was almost time for them to depart orbit. Damn he wished they could have stayed a bit longer. See Lily settled in.

Josie was asking Bones a lot of medical questions, seems she wanted to be a doctor in Starfleet. She liked listening to stories about planets he'd been too (the ones he could talk about with a 12 year old). Now it was time for them to go, to let Lily settle in, when they came back (or if) from their next deployment Frank and Rachel had said they were always welcome to drop in. Lily and Josie had insisted on it.

Jim, Rachel, Josie and Frank gave Bones, Lily and Uhura a few minutes to say their goodbyes in peace.

"Why do you call him Bones?" Josie asked Jim said man was not in hearing range.

"Well it started when we were at the academy in San Francisco and it's just stuck since. Why do you ask?"

She looked like she was thinking about that for a minute. "It just sounds like you're ship is a big family,"

Jim smiled. "That we are, well most of the time," which was true. Frank went to pull the car around the front of the house.

Bones was trying not to cry and damn it was hard. Uhura and Lily said and hugged their final goodbyes and she went to join the Captain and Rachel and Josie, and that left Bones and Lily.

Bones held her tightly and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you Lily. I'm gonna miss you so much,"

"I'll miss you too. Keep safe, please look after Uncle Jim,"

"I will. Look after yourself yeah? Send us all a holo vid once in a while yeah? I don't want to let go Lily,"

Her hands gripped him harder, "Me either Bones,"

How he loved when she called him that. Now they were both crying, when he saw Jim walking over he knew it was time. She needed a stable life and a star ship, especially Jim Kirk's Enterprise was not such a place.

Frank pulled the jeep up in the front parking lot where they all stood. Jim took both his friends hands. "Goodbye Lily," he said as she got into the vehicle.

After watching Josie put on her seatbelt she did the same then turned her head back to the trio. "Bye Bones, bye Nyota , bye Jim," and both parties waved as the jeep headed over the bridge and became a spot in the distance.

"Let's go home. Scotty beam us up,"

When they got off the transporter pad Scotty hugged Nyota, Jim and Bones headed to Jim's cabin where they talked and Bones cried. He felt the loss like Lily was his own daughter, his Joanna. Jim guessed Lily was like a substitute and now she too was gone. He held his friend and tried to comfort his as one might a small child as Bones had done with Lily in the beginning. Damn he had watery eyes too.

For the next few days the A-team, actually most of the crew's mood was a little depressing. The Lily ray of sunshine that loved yellow was gone and this time, unfortunately for good. The third day after the Enterprise had departed Earth a subspace message came through, addressed to the Alpha bridge crew so Jim had Nyota put it on the main view screen.

When it started playing and it discovered it was from their Lily, Jim had her pause it and called Bones and Scotty straight up.

Lily was learning to ride a horse and Josie was teaching her. Bones thought she was doing pretty well for a first timer, he'd fallen off umpteen times. The rest of the five minute video showed the house, which was Queenslander style, _typical of the 20th Century for those parts_ according to Spock's study of Earth history and culture.

The Buckman's had gotten Lily a cattle dog as Josie already had one and she had named him 'chance' as Enterprise wasn't a name that suited a dog. Uhura liked that as she had a dog as a kid too. The video ended with Lily telling everyone she was happy but she missed and loved them too. Then she added "Bones and Nyota I will always have a place in my heart to call you _mum_ and_ dad_. And _dad_ please take care of Uncle Jim, I want to see him again, in one piece okay?. I love you all so much. Be safe,"

That broke Nyota's banks. Spock put a hand on Nyota's shoulder as she cried and Jim put a hand on Bones arm to let him know that he wasn't alone, even if his Lily girl was light-years away. The video was replayed in the rec hall that night as were the two video's that followed, after that they were only able to get audio waves.

In the weeks after saying goodbye to their Lily and she was and always would be; life went on as it did before her. Duties were carried out, planets explored, patients were healed. But everyone that had got to really know her knew something was missing; they couldn't wait to visit her again, to see how she was going. Did she still like yellow? Was she seeing someone?

What about Lily? Josie and her get along so well you'd swear they had always known each other. Josie has always wanted to join Starfleet and Lily wants to join her sister, they do everything together. Frank and Rachel are awesome parents; bedtime is 9:30pm on school nights before midnight school holidays and weekends.

They have these old school games consoles, like Nintendo 64 and their own pool table. Lily can't wait to shoot pool with Bones; she dreams about her Star ship family often. Lily loves when she gets holo video's from them especially when someone adds in a snippet of Spock/Bones confrontation, that's always good for a laugh.

Whenever the Enterprise was near Earth Lily visits were scheduled. Thought never back as often as anyone would like, Bones, Jim and Uhura got to see Lily grow into a remarkable young woman. Very head strong like Bones yet still sweet and reasonable.

_**The end**_


End file.
